True Love?
by SaturnNeko
Summary: Naruto found Sasuke nad Sakura together at night which leads to other things. oneshot NaruSasu eventually LeeSaku


Disclaimer – u c the word disclaimer. It means we don't claim anything TT

**

* * *

True Love? **

**By SaturnNeko!**

* * *

Betrayal and tension hang thick in the air 

Three people -two men and one woman -stood frozen in the room

"Perhaps I should leave"

One voice filled with uncertainty, shock and pain.

"…" the other two didn't know how to respond.

The first voices lowered until it seems like a whisper and seem to be asking himself and the other man across from him with the woman in his arms "…._why_…"

"Naruto…"  
The first voice spoke again this time filled with anger and pain but still whispering

"Why…? Sasuke I don't understand…._why?_"

The raven haired man across from the blond turns his head from shame

"Answer me…give me a reason…an explanation"  
Naruto's voice filled with hope from there was another reason to this and that what in front of him was not the truth.

Azure eyes fill with pain and unshed tears staring at the other man.

The woman stood next to the person's whose love that she had longed for since she had met him.

She would go to any measure to have him love her back even when it means breaking another person's heart for it.

"Naruto…"

"And of all people…why her….why **_her_**…"  
The other man…Uchiha Sasuke…a man of perfection he looks a dark angel glowing under the moonlight.

"…"

He didn't know what to say. He felt shame and guilt welling inside his heart growing each moment he say his love's head bowed down and tears falling on to the floor and shoulders shaking.  
The women…she had felt no shame but guilt was starting to grow in her heart but she loved the dark haired man too much she couldn't give him up to this other man

"Naruto I'm sorry…but you can't possibly give Sasuke-kun happiness! Don't you remember his ambition he had…to kill Itachi and to **revive** his clan. He can't possibly do that with you."

The blond haired man head snapped up the moment the pink haired girl made her declaration. He too knew that he can't help Sasuke to revive his clan. Sasuke knew that too that why he had asked Sakura to help but things got out of hand. They had already done this for half a year and nothing worked. He had just never thought that Naruto would find them together.  
"Sakura don't say that I didn't force you into this you had willingly agreed to do this when I proposed this to you."

"Sasuke didn't you feel anything. Don't you understand they love I held for you all the things I have sacrificed for you. Don't you feel anything for the past half a year during our secret meetings?" Tears were starting to appear in her green eyes.

"WHAT? You two have been doing this for **_half a year!"_**

"Sakura we may have been doing this for half a year but there was no love and you knew it. I only love one person and it isn't you."  
"What makes me so inferior to Naruto? What is he so much better at then me! He's so stupid and all he does is annoy you! I can change Sasuke tell me what you don't like I can change it."

"Sakura it's not about you. I just don't have those feelings for you" He teared away from her grasp and started walking towards the crying blond man but she held on tight. "Sakura let me g-" Sasuke turned to look at Naruto again but he wasn't their anymore all that was left was the tears on the white marble floor. Sasuke pulled away from Sakura's grasp and ran after Naruto hopefully to find him before he got too far.

Sakura was left alone in the dark to weep.

'Maybe all the hopes I held were just plain childish dreams that I was never had been able to let go. Am I just jealous that everyone has their own happy ending except for me?'

1 week later

One week after Naruto and Sasuke had disappeared together they came back to Kohana happy and together once again. Sakura had given up and accepted the fact that they loved each other very much and decided that she might live as a hermit until old age and die all alone. Until Lee asked her out again!

"My beautiful cheery blossom would you go out on a date with me?"

Sakura stood shock for a few moments "Lee are you sure because things changed you know?"

"Yes. But no matter what happens I still love you!" (**Neko**- aww Lee's so sweet. **Saturn**- If only he changes how he looks now)

Sakura felt tears starting to appear in her eyes. She raised her hands to rub her eyes to make them go away.

"Yes Lee. Where would you like to go?"

"Yes!"

**

* * *

Well in the end most people find true love after many things some filled with pain and regret and mistakes but if they truly love you they'll forget and forgive **

* * *

Saturn-The ending sucked like crap 

Neko-The whole story sucked like crap

Saturn and Neko- TT WE suckkk!

Neko- The story didn't even had anything to do with the title too

Saturn-TT


End file.
